Tudo para ter você comigo
by annnnnecs
Summary: Amy Adams é uma estudante que trabalha em uma lanchonete para conseguir pagar a faculdade, até que um dia ela acidentalmente esbarra em Henry Cavill, um homem rico e bem sucedido. Atraído por Amy, Henry a convence de trabalhar com ele, mas Amy não quer nada além de do profissional com Henry, que faz de tudo para ter a mulher que ama em seus braços.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1.**

Henry acordou cedo, tomou um banho, fez a barba que já estava crescendo e colocou um dos seus ternos azul marinho feitos sob medida para ele.

O céu estava nublado, havia nuvens escuras no céu, talvez choveria mais a tarde. Colocando sua xícara de café na lavadora, Henry pegou sua pasta e saiu. Seu apartamento ficava próximo ao escritório, então ele não se importava de ir à pé até lá, apenas no final do expediente ou quando precisava ir a algum lugar, era que Roger ia busca-lo.

Dobrando a esquina da rua que ficava seu escritório, um moça se esbarrou em Henry que a segurou entre seus braços para que ela não caísse no chão.

~ Me desculpe. ~ ela disse ~ lhe machuquei?

Henry olhou para a mulher em sua frente, branca, ruiva, magra... Ele soltou um riso.

~ Eu que lhe perguntou a machuquei?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

~ Não, estou bem... Eu tenho que ir. ~ ela sorriu ~ Me desculpe mais uma vez, senhor.

Afastado-se, Henry notou o rebolado de seus quadris e as curvas que possuía seu corpo. Por um momento ele ficou sem fôlego ao imaginar suas mãos deslizando por cada centímetro daquele corpo aparentemente sensível.

~ Esta atrasada ~ gritou Darren do balcão. ~ É a segunda vez nessa semana Amy!

~ Eu sei, me desculpe. Acabei esbarrando num cara vindo para cá. ~ Amy pegou seu avental e o amarrou na cintura.

~ Hoje é folga da Isla e a Lizzy só virá depois do almoço.

~ Depois do almoço? ~ Amy arregalou os olhos. ~ Isso aqui é um inferno NA HORA DO ALMOÇO!

Darren deu de ombros. Amy só estava naquele emprego porque precisava pagar suas contas e a faculdade, ela já havia feito varias entrevistas, mas nunca conseguira um trabalho para tira-la daquele como garçonete.

Estava quase no horário do almoço, o The Conection já estava cheio e Amy sentia seus pés arderem dentro da sapatilha e o cansaço. Era 12:15 quando o movimento na lanchonete cessou e Amy conseguiu tirar algum descanso. Ouviu a porta se abrindo e olhou para trás. Seus olhos fixaram no modelo alto, moreno caminhando até a outra ponta da lanchonete, ela respirou fundo e se dirigiu até onde o desconhecido havia se sentado.

~ Bem vindo ao The Conection, posso anotar seu pedido?

Henry olhou para cima e se deparou com os olhos verdes que havia visto essa manhã.

~ Olá. ~ Henry deu um sorriso torto.

~ Oi ~ Amy retribuiu o sorriso, mas sabia que seu rosto estava vermelho, ela sentia-o queimar.

~ Então você trabalha aqui senhorita... ~ ela tirou uma mecha do cabelo de cima do peito que cobrinha seu crachá ~ Senhorita Adams. Nunca tinha lhe visto aqui.

~ Também nunca havia visto o senhor.

Henry a observou, depois pediu apenas um café, servindo-o, Amy afastou-se e foi atender outra mesa. Depois de consumir o café, Henry deixou uma nota de 5 dólares sobre a mesa junto com um cartão, levantou-se e saiu, Amy ainda o observou com os olhos enquanto ele saia.  
Pouco antes das 17:30, Amy saiu do The Conection, caminhando pela calçada ela checava se havia alguma mensagem ou ligação no celular, colocou a mão no bolso e lembrou-se que ainda estava com o cartão que Henry havia deixado sobre a mesa para ela. Ela soltou o ar e continuou caminhando até sua casa, estava curiosa para saber o que ele queria conversar com ela, mas também tinha medo de que ele fosse um cara perigoso e cheio de más intenções.

Henry estava no escritório em sua casa, concentrado em alguns papeis, mas sua mente trazia a imagem de Amy em sua memória. Tomando vários goles de uísque, Henry saiu caminhando pela casa, havia alguma coisa naquela mulher que o fez perder a cabeça. Ele não era de ficar interessado nas mulheres logo de cara, mas Amy havia mexido com ele. E muito.

Amy colocou uma roupa simples: uma calça jeans preta e uma blusinha creme que por sinal avantajava seus seios. Prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e passou um pouco de batom, não era muito fã de maquiagem. Ela tinha que estar as 8:40 no escritório de Henry, e ela ainda estava se decidindo se iria ou não. Olhou mais uma vez no relógio, pegou sua bolsa e saiu. Caminhou pelas ruas até parar na mesma esquina que havia esbarrado em Henry, sorriu com a lembrança.

~ Você é muito desastrada Amy ~ disse para si mesma.

Entrando no prédio, Amy subiu até o ultimo andar onde ficava o escritório de Henry, seu coração estava acelerado e seu estomago embrulhado. Foi até a recepcionista e assim que anunciou seu nome a recepcionista se levantou e a levou até a sala de Henry.

Dando apenas duas batidas na porta, ela a abriu.

~ Senhor Cavill. A senhorita Adams está aqui.

~ Peça-a que entre.

A recepcionista abriu mais a porta e deu espaço para que Amy entrasse. Quando entrou, observou rapidamente o enorme escritório, com dois sofás e uma mesa de centro de um lado junto com um pequeno bar. Henry estava de pé, atrás de sua mesa, olhando para ela.

~ Bom dia, senhorita Adams. ~ ele disse e ela olhou para ele. ~ Sente-se, por favor.

Amy sentou-se numa das duas cadeiras à frente da mesa, depois Henry sentou-se.

~ Senhorita Adams, serei breve. Eu gostaria que a senhorita trabalhasse comigo.

Amy o fitou.

~ Eu, trabalhar com o senhor?

~ Sim, você seria minha assistente em tempo integral. ~ ele lhe estendeu os papeis.

~ Aqui está o contrato, nele está escrito seus benefícios.

Pegando os papeis, Amy leu pagina por página, depois olhou para Henry e riu

~ Só pode ser brincadeira isso, senhor Cavill.

~ Não gosto de brincar em serviço, senhorita. ~ a voz dele ficou grave e Amy gelou.

~ Não, é claro que não. ~ ela voltou o olhar para os papeis. ~ Tentadora sua proposta, eu poderia ter um tempo para pensar?

Henry concordou com a cabeça.

~ Espero sua resposta amanhã senhorita.

Amy se levantou e caminhou até a porta, antes que pudesse abri-la, sentiu uma mão agarrando seu pulso e a fazendo girar, ficando de frente para Henry.

~ Realmente espero que aceite trabalhar comigo. ~ ele estava tão próximo que Amy conseguia sentir a respiração dele.

Tocando no ombro dele, Amy se afastou, seu coração estava acelerado e suas pernas tremulas. Saindo do escritório, ela caminhou rapidamente para o elevador respirando fundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2.**

Amy chegou em casa, como todos os dias cansada. O dia havia passado rapidamente, como se ela tivesse piscado os olhos e já fosse a hora de voltar para sua casa. Deixando sua bolsa sob o sofá, ela caminhou para o banheiro, preparou um banho quente e relaxante. Ao terminar enrolou-se apenas no robe e foi para a cozinha, olhando para sua bolsa, ela pensou na proposta de Cavill, em trabalhar no escritório com ele. Ela apenas sabia que seria sua assistente mais nada. Pegando os papeis dentro da sua bolsa, ela os releu uma, duas vezes... A proposta era encantadora, ela teria tempo para estudar e não teria que chegar em casa exausta quase se arrastando.

~ Ok ~ disse Amy. ~ Eu aceito trabalhar com você, senhor Cavill.

Henry descruzou as mãos e olhou para Amy por alguns segundos, antes de abrir um sorriso. Abrindo uma das gavetas de sua mesa, ele retirou um envelope e colocou em cima da mesa em frente a Amy.

~ Você tem alguma objeção quanto ao que lhe propus?

~ Sim. Meu salário.

~ O quê tem? Não está satisfeita com a quantia? Posso acrescentar mais 50%.

Amy arregalou os olhos e quase engasgou.

~ Não, é que o valor é praticamente uma fortuna para mim. É quase o valor que eu ganharia no The Conection trabalhando o ano todo e sem folga. Por que não começar com um salário tradicional de um assistente?

~ E quanto um assistente ganha?

~ Não chega à 2.500.

Henry riu.

~ Quer dizer que você prefere ganhar 2.500 invés de 12.000?

Amy ficou pensativa, claro que com um salário de 12.000 ela poderia fazer muita coisa, mas mesmo assim achava um exagero.

~ Sim. ~ Por fim disse.

~ Senhorita Adams, acho que você deveria deixar com está. Sendo minha assistente, a senhorita terá que me acompanhar em muitos eventos, reuniões importante e assim, teria que ter um guarda-roupa mais apresentável.

Amy baixou a cabeça, olhando para sua jaqueta jeans sob uma blusinha preta e calça jeans.

~ Ok senhor Cavill, deixo as coisas como estão. ~ Ela pegou uma caneta e assinou o contrato. ~ Só uma coisa: eu faço faculdade de manhã, esse mês estou de férias, mas no próximo retonar minhas aulas. Entro às 7 da manhã e saio no horário do almoço. Posso vir diretamente para cá e posso ficar até depois do expediente ou se preferir, posso levar o serviço para casa.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha

~ Pois bem senhorita Adams. Não há nenhum problema quanto à isso. Espero à senhorita amanhã.

Amy se levantou, colocou sua bolsa no ombro e caminho até a porta. ~ Até amanhã, senhor Cavill.

Depois que a porta se fechou, Henry encostou-se em sua poltrona e fitou o paisagem pela janela do escritório. Ele sabia que não precisava de ninguém para ajuda-lo, tinha Rebecca, sua secretária que trabalhava para ela a mais de 3 anos. Mas ele queria Amy perto dele, precisava, necessitava tê-la ao seu lado. Tal pensamento o pegou de surpresa, nunca precisou de mulher alguma ao seu lado, ao longo dos seus 31 anos, nunca havia tido mais do que dois relacionamentos sérios, que duraram menos de um ano. Sua mãe, sempre lhe cobrava casamento e netos, afinal era o único dos 4 filhos que ainda não havia se casado.

~ Para que casar? Para daqui algum tempo me separar? Não vale a pena. ~ Henry sempre dizia à sua mãe.

Henry sempre foi focado no trabalho e nunca foi de sair, beber com os amigos e fazer sexo com qualquer mulher. Às vezes, gostava de sair apenas para bares de pouco movimentos, mas na grande maioria preferia ficar em casa.

~ Darren, preciso falar com você. ~ Amy disse entrando num quarto pequeno perto da dispensa do The Conection.

~ Sente-se. ~ Darren apontou para uma cadeira.

~ Vim pedir demissão. ~ Amy falou tranquilamente. ~ A partir de amanhã eu não virei mais.

~ Demissão? Por que? Amy, você está trabalhando aqui desde que chegou na cidade, como pode querer nos deixar logo agora?

~ Eu sei. ~ Amy sentiu um aperto no coração. Ela havia conhecido Jack, um dos cozinheiros na fila do supermercado e enquanto eles conversavam, ela disse que precisava de um emprego e graças à Jack, ela havia arrumado um. ~ Mas recebi uma oferta de emprego, meio que irrecusável Darren. E vai me ajudar muito na minha carreira profissional também.

~ Tudo bem. ~ Darren disse em baixo tom. ~ Respeito sua decisão Amy. Pode vir aqui na semana que vem assinar os papeis?

~ Sim. ~ Amy sorriu. ~ Jamais esquecerei o que fez por mim Darren, pela oportunidade que me deu. ~ Ela se levantou e correu para abraçar Darren.

~ Se cuide moçinha!

Deixando o The Conection, Amy lembrou-se do que Henry havia lhe dito "mais apresentável" mas ela sabia que não era apenas questão da roupa, mas sim no geral. Em sua mente, Amy fez a lista do que precisava fazer: ir as compras, no cabeleireiro, manicure... Foi primeiro ao shopping, depois ao cabeleireiro e por fim chegou em casa. Ela, Lizzy e Isla haviam combinado de saírem, já que era sexta a noite, tomou um banho rápido e colocou um vestido de noite, prendeu o cabelo no alto e passou um rímel e batom. Ligou para a portaria do prédio e solicitou um taxi, 10 minutos depois estava indo encontrar com as meninas.

O lugar que elas marcaram de ir, não era tão famoso, mas era lotado, ainda mais por ser fim de semana. Estavam todos sentados à mesa: Lizzy, Isla, Jack e um amigo de Jack, cujo nome Amy não havia entendi por causa da alta música, mas sabia que era alguma coisa Le. Todos estavam alegres, bebendo e rindo sem parar, Lizzy havia puxado Jack para a pista, e Isla havia indo ao bar pedir uma nova garrafa de tequila e whisky. Amy estava sozinha com o amigo de Jack, ela senti ele estava olhando para ela, mas ela continuava olhando para as pessoas dançando na pista de dança.

~ Quer dançar? ~ O rapaz perguntou.

~ Não gosto muito de dançar.

~ E vai ficar a noite toda parada? Vamos lá. ~ Ele pegou na mão dela e eles foram para a pista. O DJ tinha acabado de trocar de música, agora estava tocando Wet da Nicole Scherzinger. Amy começou a dançar, deixando levasse pela batida e o nível de álcool em seu cérebro, Amy rebolava e ria. Le colocou uma mão em sua cintura e a trouxa para mais próximo a ele, com os corpos próximo um ao outro, Le a beijou e ambos continuaram dançando e se beijando.

~ Estou com sede. ~ Amy disse. ~ Vou me sentar um pouco.

Atravessando a pista da dança, Amy foi encontrar-se com seus colegas, Isla estava sentada conversando com um rapaz loiro e Lizzy e Jack se pegando no outro da mesa. Virando o copo de Tequila, ela sorriu para Isla que fez uma careta vendo a amiga bebendo.

~ Amy, nunca tinha visto você bebendo assim. ~ Isla comentou. ~ E dançando e não acredito que Leon está caidinho por você.

"Então é Leon o nome dele" ~ Amy pensou.

~ Isla, por favor. ~ Ela riu ~ Só foi um beijo nada mais.

~ Um beijo? ~ Isla quase disse, gritando. ~ Eu pensei que vocês iam transar naquela pista, na frente de todo mundo.

~ Cala a boca. ~ Amy empurrou a amiga.

Rindo, Amy foi até o banheiro, passando por um corredor com as luzes baixas, ela viu um homem alto, parado próximo a algumas cabines, quando Amy aproximando ele a olhou, e seus olhos se encontraram, fazendo Amy gelar-se.

~ Senhorita Adams. Que bom revê-la. ~ Henry se aproximou segurando um copo na mão.

~ Senhor Cavill. ~ A voz de Amy falhava. ~ O que faz aqui?

~ Acredito que a mesma coisa que você não?! Me divertindo.

Amy soltou um risinho, era o risinho de nervoso dela, mas ela deu graças a Deus por ele não conhece-la, para saber disso.

~ Espero que curta sua noite. ~ Ela disse forçando seus pés a andarem.

~ A senhorita também. ~ O hálito fresco de Martini de Henry invadiu as narinas de Amy quando ela passou ao lado dele. Quando percebeu que estava fora de alcance de Henry, ela correu para o banheiro e jogou uma água em seu rosto, ajeito o vestido e o cabelo. Estava suada pela dança, mas por causa do álcool, ela se visualizava sexy daquele jeito. Voltando pelo mesmo caminho, ela rezou rapidamente para que Henry estivesse onde ele estava, mas não tinha ninguém. Sentiu uma leve pontada de desapontamento no peito.

Sentado numa das mesas da área VIP, Henry observava o movimento na pista abaixo. Observava Amy com os amigos, rindo, conversando e bebendo. Seu sangue subiu quando viu um cara colocando a mão na cintura de Amy e a puxando para mais próximo à ele, sua vontade era de descer lá e quebrar a cara do fulano. Virando o copo de Martini, ele chamou Susie, uma loira, magra e apontou para o rapaz ao lado de Amy que agora estava na pista de dança.

Enquanto dançava, Amy tentava ver se conseguia ver Henry, mas nenhum sinal dele. Talvez ele já tivesse ido embora ou estava na outra pista com alguma mulher. Leon estava vindo em sua direção quando uma mulher parou na frente dele e o beijou, Amy virou de costas para não ver a cena, depois sumiu pela multidão.

Amy pegou sua bolsa e se despediu das meninas, dando a desculpa de que estava tarde e cansada. Leon apareceu bem na hora e pediu para que ela o deixasse acompanha-la até em casa.

~ Obrigada Leon. Mas não precisa, pegarei um taxi aqui na frente.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Amy já havia saído. Do lado de fora, estava um vento frio, mas Amy ainda sentia seu corpo quente pelas grandes doses de Tequila e pela dança.

~ Está esperando seu carro?

A voz próxima ao seu ouvido a arrepiou e ela olhou para trás.

~ Não, estou esperando um taxi. E ele já está vindo.

~ Não deixarei que vá embora sozinha de taxi a essa hora da noite. Deixe que eu a leve para casa.

~ Não, por favor, senhor Cavill. Prefiro pegar um taxi, não me acontecerá nada.

~ Sem formalidades, me chame de Henry.

Amy cerrou os olhos.

~ Bem, se você quer assim. Agradeço sua oferta em me acompanhar, mas não precisa.

Antes que ela pudesse entrar no taxi, ele a puxou fechou a porta. Os olhos dele estava negros e ela engoliu a saliva com dificuldade.

~ Eu insisto.

Parada em frente a um Porshe Cayanne, Amy esperou que Henry abrisse a porta para que ela entrasse, logo depois ele entrou.

~ Você vai dirigir? Você bebeu.

~ Não se preocupe. ~ Ele abriu um sorriso. ~ Bebi Martini sem álcool.

Colocando o cinto, Amy informou onde ela morava e eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra o caminho inteiro. Ela o observava e na maioria das vezes o pegava olhando para ela. Fitando o a paisagem do lado de fora no escuro da noite, Amy percebeu que já estava de frente ao seu prédio, tirando o cinto ela olhou para Henry.

~ Muito obrigada, senhor... Henry. Realmente não precisava se incomodar.

Abrindo a porta do carro, Henry a puxou de novo, ficando um rosto próximo ao outro, cada um sentia a respiração do outro, Henry passou a mão pelo rosto de Amy que fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque.

~ Você é tão linda.

Amy enrubescer-se com o elogio e tentou virar o rosto, mas Henry o segurou com as duas mãos e a fez olhar para ele.

~ Também tem olhos lindos.

Dito isso, ele a beijou. Um beijo que se iniciou calmo e lento, mas depois que suas línguas se tocaram, o beijo ficou mais intenso. Henry saboreava cada canto da boca de Amy, sentindo o gosto de menta e tequila que ela havia consumido a noite. Sentindo seu coração bater mais forte, Amy jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Henry e deixou com que seus corpos ficassem colados. A mão de Henry deslizava pelas costas de Amy, até chegar em sua nadega, quando a tocou Amy se afastou.

~ Que foi? ~ Henry perguntou a olhando.

~ Nada. Eu tenho que ir, boa noite.

Saindo do carro, Amy entrou no prédio correndo.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry ainda ficou um tempo parado na frente do prédio de Amy. Ele a viu entrar correndo, como se ela estivesse fugindo de alguém ou de algo. Batendo no volante, Henry deu partida e foi embora.

Amy entrou em seu apartamento e encostou-se na porta, sua respiração estava ofegante e o sangue pulsava rapidamente em suas veias. Ainda sentia o lábio de Henry pressionando o seu, suas línguas se encontrando e se tocando. Podia sentir a mão dele deslizando pela suas costas... Balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse expulsar tal pensamento.

Logo que chegou a sua cobertura, Henry foi direto para o bar que ficava na sala de visita, pegou a garrafa de Everclear e a virou. Sabia que havia feito besteira, também sabia que não devia te-la beijado, mesmo Amy estando bêbada, ela não parecia ser igual as meninas que ele havia saído.

O fim de semana passou rápido, Amy ficou em casa, arrumando as coisas e assistindo televisão. Tentou ao máximo pensar em Henry, mas a noite havia sonhado com ele, com seus corpos nus, suados, um colado ao outro.

~ Ele é seu chefe, garota. ~ Disse para si mesma. ~ Não se iluda de novo.

Henry chegou ao escritório depois do almoço. Amy estava em sua sala, sem fazer nada, apenas mexendo no computador sentada na mesa que ele havia providenciado para ela. Quando a porta se abriu, ela viu Henry entrando, seu coração palpitou mais forte e ela quase perdeu o ar.

~ Boa tarde, senhor Cavill. ~ Ela o cumprimentou.

~ Senhorita Adams. ~ Ele acenou com a cabeça.

Ela o olhou, o tom de voz de Henry foi frio, assim como a expressão dele: fria. Ele explicou rapidamente o que ela iria fazer, concordou com a cabeça e começou a fazer o que ele havia lhe passado. O silêncio foi quebrado quando o celular dele tocou, ela olhou para cima rapidamente e depois voltou o olhar para os papeis. Henry cochichava, Amy mal conseguia entender o que ele falava, mas sabia que era um mulher na outra linha, porque ouviu ele dizer que adoraria ir encontra-la. Quando o telefone acabou, Henry se levantou e só disse que voltaria as 4 horas, depois saiu e Amy ficou mais uma vez só.

~ Henry.

~ Gina.

Os dois se cumprimentaram e sentaram-se.

~ Voltou de viagem hoje? ~ Henry perguntou encostado na cadeira.

~ Ontem. ~ Gina respondeu ~ Infelizmente ficarei por poucos dias.

~ Acredito que Paris combine mais com você, querida.

Gina riu. ~ Verdade. Acho isso, Ralph também acha, mas ele tem negocios em todos os lugares, é difícil concluir em que parte do mundo eu me encaixo.

Gina e Henry haviam se conhecido em um jantar entre amigos comuns, tiveram um pequeno envolvimento, mas depois optaram para serem bons amigos e até hoje era assim. Gina era a unica mulher com quem Henry confiava, por mais que Ralph fosse seu melhor amigo, ele preferia uma boa conversa com Gina, ela tinha uma mente aberta e o conheci melhor do que ele mesmo.

~ Espero que você vá ao jantar na casa de Mellisa. Não será a mesma coisa sem você Henry. Sophie estará lá, mas se ela vir querer ficar agarrada em seu pescoço, eu dou um jeito nela.

Henry riu. Gina não gostava de Sophie, quer dizer, meio que a odiava. Sophie era mimada, cheia de frescura e de querer ser a mais linda de todas, e isso era algo que Gina não conseguia engolir. Quando Henry se envolveu com ela, Gina só não lhe bateu, porque Henry é forte demais, mas ela ficou triste, magoada. Havia mulheres lindas no mundo e ele tinha logo que escolher a Sophie. Só quando ele terminou com ela, Gina voltou a ser a mesma com ele, antes, ela o ignorava sempre que possível.

Terminando o café, Henry a acompanhou até o estacionamento do restaurante, eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos e depois ambos foram embora. Quando o relógio bateu 16 horas, Henry apareceu no escritório, mas a mesa de Amy estava vazia. Tirando o terno, ele colocou atrás de sua cadeira e ficou mexendo em alguns papeis que estavam em cima da sua mesa, haviam se passado 12 minutos desde que chegou e nenhum sinal de Amy, esperando mais alguns minutos, ele ouviu a voz dela do lado de fora e uma risada. Antes que a porta fosse aberta, ele ouviu ela dizer "ok, te vejo no meu apartamento hoje amor" e a porta abriu-se. Amy olhou para Henry sentado na mesa dele e deu um aceno e fechou a porta.

~ Temo que teremos que ficar depois do expediente hoje, senhorita Adams. ~ Henry falou, separando os papeis.

Amy o olhou e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas rapidamente a fechou, ficou um tempo em silencio até que resolveu falar.  
~ Me desculpe senhor, mas hoje eu tenho algo para fazer. E não posso adiar.

Henry cerrou os dentes e a fitou.

~ Esse serviço também não pode ser adiado. ~ A voz dele era rude.

Amy gelou. ~ Preciso dar um telefonema, com licença. ~ Ela pegou seu celular e saiu. Henry ouvia ela falando "eu sei" ouviu ela dizendo "me desculpe". Ele riu triunfante, seja lá o que ela teria que fazer, esse "amor" teria que esperar por mais um dia.

~ Preciso que você separe esses documentos por ano e esses por ordem alfabética. ~ Ele estendeu duas pastas. ~ Depois, preciso que você pegue uns documentos no 13 andar.

Amy concordou com a cabeça e de separar os documentos, Amy foi até o 13 andar, por um momento tentou lembra-se de que papel Henry havia pedido para que buscasse, mas ele também não disse nada, apenas que era para ela ir lá e buscar. Foi até a secretaria e disse que havia ido pegar uns documentos para Henry, a mesma levantou-se e foi até a sala de seu chefe, depois voltou com uma pasta azul nas mãos.

~ Acredito que sejam esses documentos que precisem da assinatura do senhor Cavill. ~ A secretária disse.

Amy sorriu ~ Obrigada.

O expediente já havia acabado quando Amy entrou na sala de Henry, ele estava de costas para a porta e falava no celular, ela foi até sua mesa e colocou a posta em cima dela, depois foi para a sua. Olhando para a hora no celular, ela viu que havia uma mensagem, abriu e começou a ler, não aguentando-se Amy soltou um riso e Henry olhou para ela, quando o viu que ele a olhava, ela colocou a mão na boca e baixou e olhou de novo no celular.

Jack havia passado o numero do seu celular para Leon, ela queria bater em Jack por fazer tal coisa, Leon havia lhe enviado a mensagem marcando um encontro e dizendo que acreditava estar apaixonado por ela, Amy não pode deixar de rir, eles mal se conheciam, como ele poderia estar se apaixonando? Ela não acreditava em amor a primeira vista, não mais, depois de sofrer por quem não merecia. Também não queria se apaixonar por ninguém, agora, queria terminar os estudos, seguir com sua carreira profissional e depois, casar-se.

Voltando a atenção ao serviço, Henry continuava falando no celular, mas agora em espanhol, ele estava tenso e sua voz soava grave ao falar.

~ Estaré mañana en España.

Desligou o telefone e olhou para Amy.

~ Preciso ir a Espanha, agende uma viagem de urgência para amanhã.

~ Não precisa que eu vá junto?

Henry ficou sem responder nada por um momento, Amy deduziu que ele não precisava dela, mas ignorou a decepção que crescia em seu peito. Pegando o telefone, Amy digitou os números.

~ Agende duas viagens. ~ Por fim Henry respondeu. ~ Se você tiver passaporte, é claro.

Amy afirmou com a cabeça e esperou que alguém a atendesse, agendou a viagem para o outro dia cedo.

~ Pode ir para casa, precisa ainda arrumar sua mala e precisa descansar.

~ Não precisa de mais nada? ~ Amy disse, desligando o notebook.

~ Não, pode ir.

~ Tudo bem, até amanhã.

_AEROPORTO – 7: 50 da manhã_.

~ Nosso voo sairá daqui 20 minutos.

Amy estava sentada ao lado de Henry na sala de embarque, desde a ultima vez que se viram, Henry estava frio e distante, bem ele poderia ser assim, Amy não o conhecia, mas estava achando estranho. Colocando seus fones de ouvido, Amy ficou escutando musica até anunciarem o voo, entrou no avião e sentou-se na janela e Henry ao seu lado, ela ficou olhando para o lado de fora, evitando olha-lo. O voo seria longo, como mal havia dormido direito a noite, Amy encostou a cabeça na poltrona, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Lendo o jornal, Henry olhou para Amy que dormia deitada em seu ombro, sorrindo, ele tentou não se mexer muito para que ela não acordasse. Colocando o braço em volta dela, ele a confortou em seu peito e alisou seu cabelo ruivo.

Passado-se 5 horas de voo, Henry acordou, Amy ainda dormir deitada em seu peito, mexendo-se um pouco, ela despertou e levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram, ela rapidamente enrubesceu, ainda com a mão encostada no peito dele, Amy a puxou como se ele fosse um folgo e estava queimando.

~ Dormiu bem? ~ Henry perguntou ajeitando a camisa.

~ Uhum.

~ Bom, pelas minhas contas iremos aterrissar em menos de meia hora.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4.**

_Madri - Espanha._

~ Preciso ir ao banheiro. ~ Amy disse assim que entraram no aeroporto. ~ Não demoro.

Seguindo as placas que indicavam onde ficava o banheiro, Amy caminhou entre as pessoas até chegar num corredor. Entrando no banheiro, ela lavou o rosto e penteou o cabelo, prendendo-o em um coque alto, depois passou um pouco de gloss no boca e foi ao encontro de Henry que ficou no mesmo lugar a esperando. Ele viu Amy se aproximando e sentiu seu membro agitar-se dentro da calça. Ela era irresistivel! Nenhum homem deixava de nota-la quando ela passava e isso deixava Henry com os nervos a flor da pele. Sairam do aeroporto e entraram numa limousine, Amy tirou a blusa porque dentro do carro estava quente, o ar condicionado estava no quente.

~ Você não é muito de falar. ~ Henry comentou abrindo um pequeno frigobar e pegando uma cerveja. ~ Que beber algo?

Amy voltou sua atenção para ele. ~ Não, obrigada. Eu sou mais do tipo calada.

~ Que pena, sua voz é linda. ~ ele deu um gole na cerveja. ~ Vai se formar em que profissão?

~ Propaganda e Marketing. Queria fazer Hotelaria, mas ganhei a bolsa em Comunicação Social.

~ Hum, quer dizer que se houvesse ganha bolsa em Hotelaria, futuramente seriamos concorrentes?

Amy riu.

~ Jamais iria conseguir competir com você, senhor Cavill. E eu teria que estudar muito para chegar a acontecer alguma coisa assim.

~ Talvez não. ~ ele colocou a lata de cerveja em cima do frigobar e se virou para ficar de frente para Amy. ~ Eu por exemplo, não terminei a faculdade. Quando estava no terceiro ano, comecei a trabalhar com meu padrinho na empresa dele, assim, quando ele faleceu, já que não teve filhos ele deixou toda sua herança para mim. Eu continuei administrando tudo e acabei desistindo da faculdade. ~ ele riu no final.

~ Mas pelo menos você trabalhou no ramo que pretendia seguir no futuro. Já eu, estou prestes a me formar e trabalhava como uma garçonete, porque não conseguia um simples estágio em alguma empresa.

~ E você não procurou outras empresas, não procurou a minha. ~ ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

~ Engana-se. Acho que foi a segunda ou terceira empresa que procurei um estágio, mas uma moça disse que vocês não empregam universitários. ~ ela revirou os olhos. ~ Estranhamente agora, trabalho para você.

Henry enfureceu-se, quem havia falado uma mentira daquelas? Ele havia aberto programas para universitários em todos os ramos possíveis disponíveis em suas empresas.

~ Bom, agora você sabe que empregamos universitários. E também sabe que há programas de estágio em qualquer uma de minhas empresas para qualquer carreira profissional.

Amy ficou calada por um momento.

~ Bem, isso agora não importa. ~ ela disse indiferente. ~ Mas é bom saber que o senhor dá oportunidade para futuros próximos.

Houve silencio dentro da limousine, Amy continuou calada olhando para fora da janela e Henry bebia sua cerveja. O celular de Amy tocou, ela o procurou rapidamente na bolsa e atendeu.

~ Alô? ~ ela disse e esperou a pessoa responder.

_~ Oi Leon. _

_~ Eu adoraria te encontrar esse fim de semana, mas eu estou viajando à trabalho e provavelmente só retornarei na segunda de manhã. _

_~ Não, claro. Marcaremos outro dia, tchau._

Desligando Amy colocou o celular de volta na bolsa, olhou para Henry e ele estava imóvel ao seu lado com a lata de cerveja amassada em sua mão. Parecia que nunca iam chegar ao hotel, a noite estava linda em Espanha, apesar do frio que fazia lá fora, o transito era insuportável, Henry já havia perguntado ao motorista o que havia acontecido, mas ele não sabia informar. Instantes depois eles estavam em frente ao hotel, Amy colocou sua blusa e pegou sua bolsa, Henry abriu a porta antes que o motorista abrisse, desceu e esperou por Amy, ajudando-a a sair. Entraram no hotel e logo um dos empregados veio atende-los.

~ Senhor Henry, que surpresa agradável.

~ Marcus. ~ Henry estendeu a mão e o cumprimentou.

~ Rafael levará as malas para o quarto. ~ Marcus apontou para o rapaz ao seu lado.

"o quarto?" Amy olhou para Henry, mas ele prestava atenção ao que Marcus dizia. Antes de falar algo, ela sentiu a mão de Henry em suas costas, fazendo-a caminhar até o elevador. Apertando o ultimo botão, eles subiram até a cobertura onde ficava supostamente uma casa, Amy observou. Não era apenas uma suíte qualquer, havia duas suítes, uma sala de estar e outra de jantar, uma cozinha e uma varanda. Rafael deixou as malas na sala de estar e retirou-se alegremente com a gorjeta que havia recebido.

~ Este será seu quarto. ~ Henry abriu uma porta. ~ Eu ficarei ao lado.

Ele pegou sua mala e foi para seu quarto, Amy ficou parada olhando para a porta do quarto aberta, ela queria ligar na recepção e pedir outro quarto, mas sabia que não teria dinheiro para pagar, suspirou e foi até a porta do quarto de Henry, bateu duas vezes e a porta se abriu. Henry estava sem terno e gravata, sua camisa estava com dois botões abertos. Amy se deliciou por um momento e umedeceu os lábios secos, depois olhou para Henry e se recompôs.

~ Posso ajuda-la? ~ Ele perguntou.

~ Eu só queria saber se você irá precisar de mim ainda. ~ mentiu.

~ Não.

~ Tudo bem, estarei em meu quarto, boa noite. ~ Ela sorriu e virou-se.

~ Não irá jantar?

Ela balançou a cabeça. ~ Não estou com fome.

~ Mas tem que comer, você não comeu nada a viagem inteira. Daqui a pouco irão trazer o jantar, tome um banho e depois me encontre na sala de jantar.

~ Ok.

Amy pegou sua mala e foi pro quarto, ficou pensando em que roupa iria vestir, mas por fim optou por uma blusa comprida e uma calça moletom preta. Tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu, prendeu os cabelos no alto e foi encontrar com Henry na sala de estar. Ele estava virado para a janela, com um copo na mão esquerda e a direita no bolso, ele parecia estar pensativo, seu reflexo na janela mostrava seus olhos escuros e longes... Notando sua presença, ele virou-se e sorriu, Amy retribuiu o sorriso. Henry encheu uma taça de vinho e entregou para Amy, ela tomou um gole e o sabor doce desceu por sua garganta. Depois de jantarem, eles continuaram na mesa, conversando, cada um falava do que gostava: filme, estilo de musica, comida favorita.  
A conversa estava animadíssima, Amy estava espantada com ela mesma, falando milhares de coisas e contando histórias de quando morava com seus pais e seus irmãos, era verdade que Amy não gostava muito de se comunicar, ela não era tímida, apenas gostava de ficar calada emersa aos seus pensamentos. Henry era uma boa companhia, Amy concluiu, havia um grande senso de humor e era sorridente. E que sorriso tinha, dentes brancos de dar inveja e ao sorrir apareciam suas covinhas ao lado de cada bochecha.

Henry era irresistível. A voz grave, o som da risada, o jeito que passava a mão pelos cabelos, seu corpo... Amy perdeu o ar,

~ Quem é Leon? ~ Henry perguntou de repente, pegando Amy de surpresa.

~ É um colega. ~ ela respondeu

~ Não parecia ser um colega sexta passada.

Amy cerrou os olhos, mas não disse nada.

~ Ele é seu namorado? ~ Henry insistiu.

~ Não tenho namorado.

"E então quem você estava chamando de amor ontem?" ~ Henry pensou.

~ Mas como não? Como pode uma mulher linda como você não ter um namorado?

Amy riu, mas sua risada soou um pouco nervosa. Os dois haviam consumido 2 garrafas de vinho, e Amy já sentia o álcool em seu cérebro e em seu sangue.

~ Vou dormir. ~ Amy se levantou. ~ Boa noite.

Em instantes Henry estava de pé, Amy passou ao seu lado e ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a ficar em sua frente, uma mão foi para as costas dela e outra em seu rosto, e então ele a beijou, apertando seu lábio forte ao dela, Henry sentiu Amy contrair-se, mas depois sentiu que ela entreabria os lábios. A principio o beijo foi calmo, Henry sentia o gosto da boca de Amy, depois ficou mais ardente, profundo.

Sentando-a na mesa, Henry ficou entre as pernas dela e soltou seu cabelo, afastando seus lábios, Henry encostou sua testa na dela.

~ Eu a quero. ~ Henry disse. ~ Você me deixa louco, Amy.

Ela sentiu seu coração acelerar e seus seios enrijecer-se. Ela balançou a cabeça.

~ Não Henry. ~ Ela colocou as mãos em seu tórax. ~ Não posso me deitar com você, isso é errado.

Ela tentou empurra-lo, mas ele segurou seus pulsos.

~ Por que é errado Amy? Eu sei que você também me quer, seus olhos dizem isso.

Fechando os olhos, Amy virou a cabeça e puxou seus braços, mas Henry os segurou ainda mais firmes.

~ Por favor me deixe ir. ~ Amy insistiu quase chorosa.

~ Não antes de me explicar porque você ficou nervosa de uma hora para outra.

Amy permaneceu calada. Os olhos azuis de Henry estavam nela, esperando por uma resposta.

~ Você está dizendo que é errado fazermos amor por eu ser seu chefe e você é minha assistente? Ou porque você está tendo um caso com aquele Leon? ~ Ele explodiu, sua voz ficou mais grave.

Amy o encarou. ~ Não estou tendo caso com homem nenhum, também se eu estivesse não seria da sua maldita conta. ~ Ela puxou seus braços e ele a soltou. ~ Se você me der licença.

~ Você não vai a lugar nenhum, até me responder.

~ Já respondi.

~ Eu quero saber porque é errado transamos, porra. ~ Ele socou a mesa ao seu lado.

Amy gritou e encolheu-se, olhando para ele, ela percebia seus olhos azuis escuros de raiva. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Henry se afastou e entrou em uma porta que ficava na sala de estar, encontrando-se sozinha, Amy colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e começou a chorar. Henry estava certo, ela o queria, mas não só por uma noite, mas para sempre. Ela limpou o rosto com as costas das mãos e foi pro quarto, jogou-se em sua cama e chorou até adormecer.

No escuro do escritório, Henry andava de um lado para outro com um copo de whisky na mão, com os dentes cerrados, ele não parava de pensar em Amy. Nenhuma mulher chegou deixar ele naquele estado, nervoso e excitado. Sentindo seu membro endurecido dentro da calça, ele largou o copo e foi para seu quarto, entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, deixou a água cair sobre seu corpo enquanto de aliviava, chegando ao seu clímax, Henry soltou um gemido e gozou, dizendo o nome de Amy.

No outro dia, Amy acordou com a luz da manhã iluminando seu rosto, virou-se para o lado e olhou para o relógio, deu um pulo quando viu que era quase 10 da manhã. Correndo, tomou um banho rápido, escovou os dentes, arrumou o cabelo e colocou qualquer roupa que viu em sua mala. Saiu do quarto e procurou por Henry, mas ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

~ Puta que Pariu. ~ Amy disse pegando o telefone.

Ligando para a recepção, Amy perguntou se haviam visto Henry naquela manhã, a moça respondeu que ele havia saído cedo e que não era para incomodá-la. Sem ter ideia do que fazer, Amy pegou seu notebook e esperou o sinal da internet conectar-se, olhou para a caixa de entrada e não tinha nenhum email de Henry. Sua barriga roncou, Amy olhou no relógio e já passa do meio-dia, pensou em descer para comer alguma coisa no restaurante do hotel, mas decidiu ir para alguma lanchonete próxima. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu no térreo, Amy deu de cara com Henry e uma loira alta conversando animadamente, Henry olhou para ela e seus olhos mudaram.

~ Senhorita Adams. ~ ele a cumprimentou entrando no elevador acompanhado da loira.

A porta do elevador fechou-se e Amy ficou parada olhando para frente, depois virou-se e saiu apressadamente do hotel. Sua mente trazia a imagem de Henry e a loira se beijando, ele tocando o corpo dela, assim como ela tocava o corpo dele, sentindo uma lagrima nascendo em seu olho, ela secou.

"Talvez eu fosse mais uma na listinha do sexo dele" ~ ela pensou nervosa ~ "Que numero eu seria?"

~ Jhonny não quer um casamento grande. ~ Amber disse. ~ Ele quer um casamento mais intimo e só com amigos e parentes mais próximos. Mas você me conhece Hen, eu gosto de coisas grandes e agitadas. E será um grande dia para mim, um dia memorável.

~ E o que você quer que eu faça? Não quer que eu converse com Jhonny sobre isso, não é?

Amber sorriu e piscou duas vezes.

~ Por favor, Hen. Você é o melhor amigo dele e ele sempre ouve seus conselhos. Por favor, por favor. ~ ela juntou as mãos implorando.

~ Tudo bem.

Amber correu e abraçou Henry fortemente e depois o beijou na bochecha. Henry e Jhonny se conheciam desde o colégio e graças a um jantar na casa dos pais de Henry, Amber conheceu Jhonny e desde aquele dia nunca mais se separaram.

~ Preciso ir, Emily está me esperando. ~ Amber calou-se. ~ Tranquilo, ela não sabe que eu vim encontra-lo, nem que está aqui. Mas vocês precisam conversar caramba. Não quero que no meu casamento fique um clima estranho entre vocês.

~ Não temos nada para conversar Amber. Nós dois terminamos porque não dava mais certo e pronto. ~ Henry mudou o tom de voz.

~ Ok, ok. Mas não foi o que Emily me contou. ~ Amber sorriu. ~ Enfim, vocês dois precisam se acertarem antes do meu casamento.

Ela sorriu e Henry a acompanhou até a porta, depois o abraçou e foi embora.

As horas iam passando e Amy ainda não havia retornado, Henry já estava ficando preocupado com a demora. Queria poder ir atrás dela, mas não sabia para onde ela havia ido.

~ Se Amy não retornar até 18 horas, eu vou atrás dela. ~ olhou para o relógio e se aproximou da janela.

Faltando poucos minutos para dar 18 horas, a porta da cobertura se abriu e Amy apareceu, depois um rapaz entrou atrás dela segurando algumas sacolas.

~ Obrigada Pete. ~ Amy o abraçou sorrindo.

~ Espero vê-la logo. Adorei nossa tarde. ~ Ele piscou. ~ Vamos marcar para sairmos para beber qualquer dia desses.

~ Eu adoraria! Mas... ~ Ela olhou para trás e notou Henry a observando. ~ Acho que sábado a noite estarei livre. Esse é meu número. ~ Ela pegou uma caneta em cima da mesinha próximo a porta e escreveu os números no braço dele. Depois se despediram e Amy fechou a porta.

Pegando as sacolas que estava no chão, Amy passou pela sala de estar e foi para seu quarto, Henry havia sentado-se em uma das poltronas e Amy fingiu que não tinha visto ele ali.

Amy tomou um banho e lavou os cabelos, ela os deixou solto para secaram sozinhos. Estava linda a noite e a lua estava cheia e brilhante. Ela estava cansada de ficar no quarto, evitando Henry, talvez ele estivesse trancado em seu quarto ou havia saído para jantar no restaurante do hotel. Saiu do quarto e deu de cara com Henry sentando no mesmo lugar onde ela o viu quase uma hora atrás, ele estava com a gravata desajeitada, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e um copo de whisky em mãos.

~ Quer que eu peça o jantar? ~ Amy pegou o telefone.

Henry não respondeu e Amy largou o telefone na base. Sentando ao lado dele, ela o olhou, mas ele fitava apenas o teto, como se para ele tanto fazia se ela estava ali ou não.

~ Henry, me desculpe por hoje de manhã. Prometo que não irá mais acontecer. ~ Amy queria toca-lo, mas deixou suas mãos em seu colo. ~ Você não me enviou nenhum documento ou me ligou o dia inteiro e também, você estava ocupado com aquela loira.

Ele continuou calado, olhando para o teto e fingindo não escuta-la. Amy irritou-se e se levantou e foi caminhando até a cozinha, começou a abrir os armários como se procurasse por alguma coisa, mas não procurava por nada, era só um pretexto para bater as portas. Sentiu uma pontada em seu peito, baixou-se ao lado da geladeira e encolheu-se, encostando a cabeça no joelho. Não queria estar ali, não com Henry, não conseguia tirar a ideia de que ele havia passado a tarde inteira junto com aquela loira. Queria saber quem ela era talvez fosse só mais uma conquista, algo para passar o tempo e depois descartar. Homens como Henry, bilionários, com status e estupidamente lindos, conseguiam levar qualquer mulher para sua cama, apenas no piscar de olhos. Amy sabia que Henry não era diferente, ela tinha visto a prova, na hora do almoço. "Você foi a sobremesa." ~ Amy riu com seu pensamento. Lutou com o ciúmes que florescia em seu peito, a vontade de chorar foi aumentando e ela levantou a cabeça como se evitasse fazer as lagrimas escorrer de seus olhos. Ouviu uma porta se abrindo, depois fechando-se, esperou ouvir mais alguma coisa, mas não ouviu nada. Henry havia ido para seu quarto e ela iria fazer o mesmo, mas não queria sair do seu "esconderijo".

Henry estava tomando banho, com as mãos fechadas em punho encostadas na parede ele deixava que a água quente caísse em suas costas. Ele não conseguia mais evitar o desejo que sentia por Amy, a vontade de abraça-la, beija-la, toca-la crescia a cada segundo... A única coisa que ele queria saber era o motivo pelo qual Amy dizia que era errado eles dormirem juntos, sabia que ela o queria, assim como ele também a queria. Secando o cabelo, Henry enrolou a toalha na cintura e saiu do chuveiro, estava determinado a saber porque ela o evitava. Percebeu que tudo estava calmo e deduziu que Amy poderia estar em seu quarto, saindo do seu ele deu dois passos e parou de frente a porta e Amy, batendo três vezes, ela se abriu. Antes que Amy pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Henry a puxou pela cintura e a beijou como um louco, ela tentou afasta-lo, mas Henry era forte e a apertava contra seu corpo. Ele empurrou a porta, instantes depois a fechou com um chute não deixando de beijar Amy que agora não resistia. Sentindo a madeira da cama encostar-se em suas pernas, Amy tocou o peito de Henry e parou de beija-lo.

~ Você não vai me evitar outra vez, Amy. ~ Henry disse com a voz firme.

Ela se livrou dos braços dele e sentou-se na cama, como se suas forças a abandonassem. Henry sentou-se ao seu lado e levantou seu rosto para que ela o encara-se.

~ Anda Amy, me diga por que me evita. E não venha me dizendo a desculpa que é porque sou seu chefe.

Amy evitou olha-lo, quando falou sua voz era baixa.

~ Eu sou virgem.

~ O quê? ~ Henry pensou ter ouvido errado. ~ É virgem?

Amy confirmou com a cabeça.

~ Podemos dar um jeito nisso.

Henry a beijou, depois a deitou ajeitou na cama e se deitou por cima dela. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e suas mãos desceram para a cintura dela levantando sua blusa, ao sentir os dedos de Henry tocando sua barriga, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo, ele tirou sua blusa e beijou seus ombros deslizando a alça do sutiã, depois tirando-o, deixando a mostra os seios fartos de Amy. Ele agarrou um em uma das mãos e massageava o mamilo, sua boca desceu para o outro e começou a chupa-lo. Amy agarrou o lençol e soltava gemidos abafados com sua respiração ofegante. Henry repetiu o mesmo processo com o outro mamilo, depois suas mãos desceram pela cintura dela, com um movimento rápido ele lhe tira calça e calcinha de uma vez, jogando-os no chão.

~ Oh, Amy como você é linda! ~ Henry a observou deitada com os cabelos quase secos espalhados no colchão. ~ Tem um corpo perfeito.

Amy mantinha as pernas fechadas, ele subiu dando beijos quentes pelo corpo dela, até toma-lhe a boca entreaberta num beijo profundo. Separou as pernas de Amy com seus joelhos, e desceu uma mão até a parte mais intima de Amy e começa a massagear seu clitóris, Amy fechou os olhos e umedeceu os lábios secos, Henry introduziu um dedo dentro dela e Amy gemeu, segurando com mais força o lençol. Ele continuava introduzindo mais fundo seu dedo e massageando o clitóris dela.

~ Como a desejo. ~ A voz dele era rouca.

Ela abriu os olhos e o olhou. Ele ficou de joelhos e separou mais as pernas dela, sua língua tocou seu clitóris já sensível.

~ Oh... Henry, por favor. ~ Ela suplicou.

Ele continuou saboreando a vagina dela e introduzia um dedo dentro dela. Amy estava preste a gozar quando Henry se levantou e despiu-se rapidamente, liberando sua ereção. Emily fitou seu membro grande e grosso e apertou os lábios. Henry abriu a gaveta da cômoda ao lado da cama e retirou um pacote vermelho, rasgando-o ele desliza a camisinha pelo seu pênis. Ele a olhou e a viu fitar seu membro.

~ Não tenha medo. ~ Ele sussurrou, colocando as mãos em ambos lados da cabeça de Amy.

Os olhos verdes de Amy estava penetrados nos seus, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço de Henry e levantou os joelhos. Henry ainda ficou um tempo a olha lá, ela parecia tão pequena e frágil em seus braços.

~ Você tem certeza? ~ Ele perguntou com a voz baixa.

~ Sim, tenho. Por favor.

Arqueando os quadris dela, Henry segurou seu membro e colocou a ponta dele na abertura da vagina de Amy, a torturou um pouco deslizando a ponta para cima e para baixo, em movimentos lentos. Ele introduzindo lentamente dentro dela, rompendo o hímen de sua inocência, Amy soltou um grito e Henry ficou imóvel, deixando que ela se acostumasse com seu membro dentro dela.

~ Tudo bem? ~ Ele a observou. ~ Você é tão apertada.

Amy concordou, depois entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e Henry lentamente começou a mover, entrando e saindo de dentro dela, a medida que Amy ia aceitando-o dentro dela, ela começa a mover os quadris junto com o dele. Henry acelera o ritmo e Amy geme, alto, cravando suas unhas nas costas dele, ela o arranha e o acompanha em cada investida. Ele a beija bruscamente sem diminuir o ritmo, o corpo de Amy fica rígido e ela goza e Henry a acompanha.

Henry continuou dentro dela por um tempo, saindo lentamente, ele ainda ouviu um gemido de protesto de Amy, descartou a camisinha e deitou-se ao lado dela, a aconchegou em seus braços e beijou-lhe a testa.

~ Você está bem? Lhe machuquei? ~ ele perguntou, num tom de preocupação.

~ Estou bem. Só um pouco dolorida.

~ É normal, logo passará.

Dando-lhe outro beijo na testa, Henry fechou os olhos e a manteve firme próximo dele, Amy ouviu a respiração meio ofegante do homem que lhe mantinha em seus braços, como se temesse que ela fugisse dali, sorrindo, Amy fechou os olhos e novamente adormeceu.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

Despertando Amy notou que estava sozinha no quarto, ainda estava escuro, mas a luz da lua iluminava seu quarto. Ela queria que Henry ainda estivesse ali, ao seu lado, segurando-a forte em seus braços, mas infelizmente ele não estava. Queria correr para o quarto dele e fazer amor até que o dia amanhecesse. Ela se espantou com tal pensamento, mas depois riu e tocou os lábios ainda inchados. Resistindo ao cansaço, ela adormeceu e sonhou que estava novamente nos braços de Henry.

Na manhã seguinte Amy acordou com o despertador, tomou um banho e foi procurar Henry, mas ele não estava, olhando na mesa de centro, ela viu um bilhete escrito a mão por ele.

"_Bom dia anjo. Espero que esteja bem. Tive que ir a uma reunião, infelizmente não vou acompanha-la no café da manhã e almoço. Nos vemos mais tarde. Henry."_

Amy sorriu tristemente, ela tinha o dia todo livre, sozinha, não sabia o que ia fazer. Pegando sua bolsa ela saiu, não ia ficar trancada naquela cobertura.

~ Já que vocês enrolam tanto para se encontrarem, eu tomei a liberdade de fazer isso para os dois. ~ Amber olhou para Henry depois para Emily.

Ela se afastou e deixou-os sentados na mesa, um do lado do outro. Por alguns instantes eles ficaram em silencio, Henry foi o primeiro a falar.

~ Achei que não soubesse que eu estava no país. ~ Henry encarou o copo que estava a sua frente.

~ Amber não consegue ficar calada por muito tempo. ~ Emily riu.

~ Acho que não temos nada para falar. ~ Ele disse em tom seco. ~ Já falamos o que tínhamos que falar um para o outro a muito tempo.

~ Amber insiste que eu e você somos almas gêmeas e que deveríamos ficar juntos.

~ Ambos sabemos que isso não irá acontecer.

Emily o olhou. ~ Eu ainda sou apaixonada por você, Henry.

Ele ficou em silencio, ainda encarando o copo em sua frente.

~ Eu sei que errei, que te fiz sofrer. Mas eu ainda o amor. ~ Ela segurou sua mão com as dela, lentamente ela se aproximou de Henry e o beijou.

E foi assim que Amy os viu enquanto passava em frente ao restaurante.


End file.
